


Things your husband wished.

by TheSadGreasyChild



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, im probably going to add more onto this just because i really like the title of the fic, this is so short but i just needed to write Something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadGreasyChild/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild
Summary: Susan had been through a lot. Losing her parents, being put into a foster home, being followed around by eldritch beings, just left to watch as her brother and boyfriend killed young and innocent children. Losing her twin brother.None of it was like losing the love of her life.None of it hurt as badly as losing him.
Relationships: Susan (Stan Frederick)/Stan Frederick (Stan Frederick)





	Things your husband wished.

Susan didn't know exactly what to expect when she saw Stan's newest upload. '40. Amendments'. She knew what Stan was going to do. Nothing she could say to him could stop him. 

He would say he had to. He did, she would agree, but she didn't want to lose him. He was going to die killing Connor, and she couldn't lose him too. It might have been selfish, but Susan had a reason to be selfish. She had lost so much, and even though she now had her father and step-mother, it was different. It was so different.

Her and Stan had been through so much. They had been through years of hurting, paranoia, and traveling together. 

They got married. Owned a house together. 

He is the love of her life.

Or.

Was.

She was hesitant to tap on the video, hands shaking, terrified to see what had happened. 

Susan couldn't finish the video. Not now. Despite despising her brother, seeing him be killed again made her sick to her stomach. Seeing her husband kill himself made her sick. 

She was left alone. The two people she grew up with, one her twin and the other her husband, were dead. Mostly. 

She was alone.

Susan heard her phone ring, sparing only a glance to see who was calling.

David, her father. He must have seen the video too, she knew he kept up with the record. 

With shaking hands, she picked up the phone. It took her a few moments to pick up the call, and a few more to put the phone up to her ear. She was at a lose for words at this point, not even being able to sob. She was numb. Susan heard her father speak, but none of it registered in her mind. It was all crashing down on her. The realization of everything.

For the first time ever, she was truly alone. 


End file.
